Moonlit Dances
by Fae'sFlower
Summary: "Dance with me." Fiyero and Elphaba share a moonlit dance under the stars. Fiyeraba fluff. One-shot.


**Hello, everyone! This one-shot is dedicated to the amazing Willemijn Verkaik, who performed her FINAL Elphaba performance yesterday in London. I had the privilege of seeing her in 'Wicked' on Broadway last year. 'Wicked' was the first Broadway musical I ever saw and her performance was flawless.**

* * *

"I knew I'd find you here."

"Reading doesn't require movement."

Fiyero smiled as he walked into his the bedroom. "You've been reading for the past two hours."

"It's a good book," Elphaba said, not looking up.

"Come on," Fiyero said trying to pull Elphaba up.

"Yero, stop it!" Elphaba protested, a slight giggle escaping her lips.

Fiyero chuckled as he pulled the green girl into his arms and passionately kissed her. "I can't believe I finally get to call you Mrs. Elphaba Tigulaar, Princess of the Vinkus."

"Neither can I," Elphaba whispered.

"Hey." Fiyero gently cupped her chin in his hand and lifted her head so she was looking at him. "I want you to forget everything your father told you. You're not a disgrace. You're not a sin. You're beautiful."

Elphaba looked down. "I just…"

"No 'just'. Elphaba… Fae, you're not any of those things. Your father was just too blind to see that."

Elphaba was silent for a moment. Finally, she looked up, her brown eyes staring into Fiyero's. A small smile pulled on the ends of her lips. "I love you, Yero."

Fiyero smiled. "I love you, too, Fae. So much." He pulled her into a gentle hug and rested his chin on the top of her head. "Come on," he whispered, gently pulling away and taking Elphaba's hand.

"Where are we going?"

"I want to show you something."

"What?"

"You'll see."

Elphaba sighed, but allowed Fiyero to lead her out of the bedroom. He took her outside into the gardens.

"What are we doing out here?" Elphaba asked, turning towards Fiyero.

"I just wanted to get you out of that room," Fiyero smirked.

"I was reading."

"I know. I just wanted some time alone with my wife."

Elphaba rolled her eyes and slowly shook her head. "We've only been married for…"

"Eight hours, twenty-seven minutes and forty-five… forty-six… forty-seven seconds," Fiyero finished for her. "And I'll continue to treasure every second."

"And I'll treasure every moment… as long as your mine," Elphaba smiled, her silky voice flying on the back of the passing breeze.

"I'll always be yours, Fae." Fiyero reached over and gripped Elphaba's hand. Elphaba stared at their intertwined fingers before lifting her gaze to meet Fiyero's. The couple smiled as they continued their walk through the gardens. The sun was just beginning to set, creating shades of pinks and oranges along the horizon line. The full moon was high in the night sky, shinning down on the earth below.

"It's beautiful," Elphaba smiled, admiring the sunset. "I used to always watch the sunsets when I was younger."

"Why?" Fiyero asked, curiosity filling his voice.

Elphaba shrugged. "It's just… sunsets mean that you can start over. The pain of the day leaves you and you have the opportunity to start over."

Fiyero smiled as he pulled Elphaba closer to him and placed a gentle kiss in her hair. "I'll tell you a secret. When I was younger, I would get up early…"

"You would get up early?" Elphaba asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Sometimes. Anyway, I would get up early and watch the sunrises. It used to be my favorite part of the day. It would mean another day to live you life. Only now, it has a new meaning for me."

"What's that?"

"It means that I get to spend another day here with you."

A single tear slid down Elphaba's cheek. Fiyero gently wiped it away and kissed her nose. "I love you so much, Yero." Elphaba whispered, a watery smile pulling on the ends of her lips as she buried her face in Fiyero's chest.

"I love you, too, Fae." Fiyero smiled, wrapping his arms around her slender waist. "Dance with me."

"W-What?" Elphaba stuttered, slowly pulling away.

"Dance with me. We never had our special dance."

"We dance at our wedding."

"Only because Galinda and I had to pull you to your feet and "

"For someone so petite, Glin sure is strong."

Fiyero laughed. "Anyway, we never got to share a special dance. Everyone was watching us at the reception. Now it's just the two of us."

"There isn't any music."

"Listen," Fiyero whispered, placing one hand on Elphaba's shoulder and his other on her waist.

The sound of crickets chirping, the water from the fountain, and the birds singing all mixed together in what sounded like a waltz.

"You're good," Elphaba admitted, placing her hand on Fiyero's shoulder and allowing him to lead her in the waltz. The moonlight seemed to follow them, creating a spotlight solely on them.

"Thank you. After all, you did marry the best dancer in all of Oz," Fiyero smiled, spinning Elphaba around in a circle.

Rolling her eyes, Elphaba looked into Fiyero's eyes again. Oz, she could get lost in his eyes.

"Fiyero?"

"Yes?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

Elphaba took a deep breath. "Why did you choose me?"

"What?"

"Why did you want to marry me?"

"Fae…"

"Fiyero, there are plenty of other… normal skinned girls out there and…"

"I don't care about them. Fae, I chose to marry you because you're smart, kind, loving…"

"Green," Elphaba quipped.

"That too. But you also helped me see through my own 'dancing through life' façade. Remember that day we saved the lion cub together?"

"How can I forget?" Elphaba smiled.

"And you called me out on being genially self-absorbed and deeply shallow."

"Because you weren't really like that. You were just pretending to be."

"I know that… now."

Elphaba smirked as Fiyero dipped her as the birds continued to sing their evening song.

"And that's the day you really saw me," Fiyero whispered.

"And you saw me."

"I saw you before that."

"Oh?" Elphaba questioned. "When?"

"The Ozdust."

Elphaba froze. "The Ozdust?"

Fiyero nodded. "When you were dancing all by yourself. You looked like you didn't care what anyone else thought or said, even though we both know you did."

Elphaba opened her mouth to protest, but Fiyero cut her off. "Don't even try and tell me that you didn't care, Elphaba. I know what other people say about you hurts you."

Elphaba remained silent.

"I love you," Fiyero whispered. "You're beautiful."

"You don't have to lie to me," Elphaba whispered, gently pulling away and wrapping her arms around her waist.

Fiyero grabbed her hand. "It's not lying. It's looking at things another way. And I'm going to keep on telling you that you're beautiful until you believe me."

"That might take a while."

"I don't care. I will keep telling you until my last breath. I will tell you until you're so sick of hearing it that you will have no other choice than to believe me."

Elphaba lifted her gaze and smiled. "I'll never get tired of hearing it."

"Good. Then all you have to do now is believe it."

Elphaba allowed a soft giggle to escape her lips as Fiyero pulled her in for a kiss. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

"Yero?"

"Yes, Fae?"

"Have you been thinking about…?"

"What?"

"Having a child?"

"When did this come up?"

"I know it's expected of us to produce and heir and…"

"Fae, do you think that's why I married you?"

"One of the reasons."

"We can wait for children, Fae. We just got married."

"But we will have to think about it eventually."

"Yes, eventually. But not right now. I'm not ready to share you, yet."

Elphaba smiled. "Okay."

"Okay? That's it? Just 'okay'? You're not going to argue or protest?"

Elphaba shook her head. "I believe you."

Fiyero couldn't contain his joy. "Really?"

Elphaba nodded. "I know that you'll keep telling me that."

"Is that the only reason you believe me when I tell you you're beautiful?"

"Of course not. I believe you because… I think… you're right."

"I'm glad you're finally starting to see yourself the way I see you; the kind, selfless, loyal emerald girl I fell in love with."

"I'm so glad you have a friend like you," Elphaba whispered, leaning her head against Fiyero's chest, listening to his strong, steady heartbeat.

"You're my best friend," Fiyero said. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Yes," Elphaba smiled, trying, and failing, to contain her yawn.

Fiyero smiled as he lifted his wife into his arms.

"Yero, what are you doing?" Elphaba asked as Fiyero carried her back into the castle bridal style.

"We must return Princess Fae to her bedchambers so she can retire for the night," Fiyero smirked.

"I am more than capable of walking back inside by myself, thank you very much," Elphaba huffed, stubbornly crossing her arms over her chest.

Fiyero kissed her nose as he carried her up the stairs. Once they were outside their room, Fiyero finally returned Elphaba's feet to the ground. Smiling over her shoulder, Elphaba gave Fiyero a small smile as she hurried into the room to change. She opened the door a few minutes later, wearing a silky, off-white nightgown. While she was brushing her teeth, Fiyero changed and when she came out, the prince was laying comfortably in the bed. Elphaba smiled as she went to join her husband and snuggled closer to him.

"I'm looking forward to this," Fiyero whispered.

"What?" Elphaba asked.

"Every moment from now on that I'll get to spend with you, to hold you in my arms, to walk with you through the gardens, to start a family together…"

"A family," Elphaba smiled. It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"And I can't wait," Fiyero whispered, kissing her cheek.

"Neither can I, Yero my hero."

* * *

**Fiyeraba fluff makes me happy. And I needed a good Fiyeraba. Willemijn was my first Elphie and though I'm really upset to see her go, her health comes first. I just can't wait to see what she does next.**

**Favorite lines?**


End file.
